Popee the Saw Performer
by Gamerfan136
Summary: There has been a lot of missing person reports that all lead to the Jigsaw case! Popee and his friends have been kidnapped and must play Jigsaws game to stay alive! And there's probably going to be characters from Ryuji Masuda's other shows because there's not that many Popee the performer characters.
1. The beginning

(I know this isn't labeled as a crossover at the top but Popee the performer isn't on this website to make fanfictions about.)  
Popee and Kedamono woke up in a dark room. "He- hello?" Said Popee. "Popee?" Said Kedamono. "Keda? I can't see it's too dar- OW!" Said Popee as he got up and fell. "Popee?! Are you okay?!" Asked Kedamono. "I'm okay Keda." Replied Popee. I think there's a chain around my ankle. "Don't worry I found a light switch!" Said Kedamono as he then flipped the switch and the lights turned on to reveal that they were in a old bathroom. "Oh my gosh! There's two dead guys and a severed foot!" Screamed Popee."And the second dead guy is holding a tape recorder and a gun..." Said Kedamono. Then a T.V turned on to reveal a puppet. "Hello Popee and Kedamono...You may not know me but I know you...I want to play a game." Said the Puppet. "What the?" Said a confused Popee? "You two are only here because of your horrilbe actions..." Continued the Puppet."Popee, you would never get over your obbsesion of trying to be the best. You would hurt others multiple times...Kedamono, I expected more of you,  
you would always try to help others but also hurt them... You would hurt others multiple times just for chicken and , you aren't chained up. Right in front of you is a chainsaw and bucket of chicken. You can use the chainsaw to cut open Popee to get the key but then you won't get to eat the chicken. Or you can eat the chicken and that will unlock Popee's chain and open the exit. And if you don't do anything you won't get any chikcen ever again!" Said the Puppet as the T.V turned off.(And before you ask, yes the "If you don't do anything than you won't get chicken ever again!" line was inspired by FuturisticHub. So go subscribe to him.) "What?! NO!" Screamed Kedamono as he grabbed the chainsaw! "Keda no!" Screamed Popee as Kedamono ran towards him!  
Earlier...  
Eepop woke up in a room chained to a chair with two button for her hands to reach. "Wha- whats going on?!" she said nervously. Then a T.V turned on and it was the same puppet. "Hello Eepop, You don't know me but I know you. You've always been scared to stand up for yourself and get abused by your now two of your friends are in the same building and you have 2 choices. On the left is a button, once pressed you'll be free but that will kill Popee and Kedamono. On the Right is another button, If pressed than that'll spare Popee's and Kedamono's lives but you'll have to surve me..." Said the Puppet as the T.V turned off.. Eepop didn't know what to chose but then she realized what she had to do. "I have to do this..." Said Eepop as she pressed the right button. The chains unlocked and a door opened and the puppet was on a tricycle and rolled in. "Hello again Eepop, My name is Billy. But I'm not behind this..." Said Billy. Then came a figure. "No! I can't be" Screamed Eepop. "Oh but it is." Said ?.  
Back to the present time...  
"I'm sorry Popee but I have to do this!" Screamed Kedamono. "But Keda! If you do this than you'll still be what the Puppet says you are!" Said Poppe.  
"Oh. Oh wait! I can just eat the chicken!" Said Kedamono as then turned off the chainsaw and ate the chicken which unlocked Popee's chain and opened the exit."This was weird." Said Popee as he and Kedamono walked out of the bathroom and then the building itself. But then, it happened..."Ugh.. Popee I don't feel good..." Said Kedamono as he then tripped. "Keda?! Are you okay?!" Asked Popee because he was concerned about Kedamono's well-being."I think it's food poisoning. Popee behi-" Replied Kedamono but he couldn't finish his sentence because he fell asleep. "Wha- wha-..." Popee tried to say but he couldn't because he some how became looked behind him to see a dark hooded figure holding a syringe. Popee tried to stay awake but he fell asleep anyway. The figure took off the hood to reveal to be Eepop. "Good job Eepop, Now take them to somewhere where you won't get caught." Said ?. "Yes master." Said Eepop. To be continued.

(If this was poorly spelled and had errors then I don't know what's going on.)


	2. New game

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Author's note: I don't know how to feel about this chapter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee woke up in a room with a mask with spikes locked on his neck. "Oh no… NOT AGAIN!". A T.V turned on to reveal Billy. "No, not you.". "Hello again, last time you got out easy. But this time, it's gonna hurt more." said Billy. "You must find the scalpel to get the key hidden inside your skull.". Then a timer for 60 seconds started. Popee found the scalpel but just couldn't bring himself to doing it. He didn't know why but he just couldn't do it! Then, the mask beeped, the timer was over. The mask closed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Popee as it turned out that the test was just a nightmare. "Woah Popee what's wrong?" Said Kedamono. "Well, I had a nightmare where I was in another test." Then a detective walked in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hello Popee. I'm detective Stain and your friend told me that there was a key inside you but we didn't find one. Instead we found this tape in a bag." Said as he put the tape in a tape recorder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hello Kedamono, If your listening to this in the hospital where my helper left you than, you better watch out because you don't know where you'll end up next. But if you cut open Popee than, you failed. You were suppose to spare him but you did it for chicken. Now, look at the body with the gun." said a mysterious voice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""There was a sticky note in the bag saying the name of the factory "Wilson Steel"." Said . Later that night. couldn't understand what the address could mean. But then he realized it! "Wilson Steel" was an abandoned factory! He quickly called the police station and told them the address. The next morning and the S.W.A.T team arrived when 's phone rang. "Hello?"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Stain, I woke up to see that my son and Kedamono are missing!" Said Papi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""What?! Don't worry where at the building where we think Jigsaw is." Said Mr. Stain as he hung up his phone. The S.W.A.T went in but what they didn't know was that Jigsaw set up traps and on the way they kept setting them off! Then they finally reached him. "Well detective, you finally found me." Said Jigsaw. "Where are they?" " Their somewhere. About to play a game.". "Wha- Oh no!" Said Mr. Stain. "Oh yes. You just need to talk to me for awhile." Said Jigsaw. "I don't have time for your games!" Said . Then, Jigsaw showed a tv showing live footage of the game along, with a timer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Meanwhile, Popee, Kedamono, Eepop, Alien, Crescent, Corona, Funny, and mirror Stain woke up in a room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Alien: W-what? Where are we?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Corona: I don't know./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee wakes up and says "Huh? Keda, Eepop and everyone else, what's going on?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Crescent: We don't know Popee, but this better not be some joke!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: Wait… Oh no… Oh please no!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: What's wrong Eepop?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: Please… Not again!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop then saw a false wall and began removing bricks. Everyone wondered what she was doing until she pulled out a tape recorder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Funny: What is that?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: It's a tape recorder, stupid!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Corona: Woah! Calm down!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Shut up!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" then turned to Eepop and said "How did you know that was there?". "Look, I don't know, but what I do is that everything you need to know is on this tape."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Then, Eepop played the tape./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mysterious voice: Hello Popee, Kedamono, Eepop, Alien, Crescent, Corona, Funny, and Mirror Stain. I want to play a game. In this house, there are antidotes hidden in the house and one is in the room's safe and the combination for it is in the back of your minds. If you don't get out in 2 hours, the nerve agent that is in this house will kill you, Live or die, make your choice. Let the games begin."./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: What's this?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain noticed a note with a key saying "Do not attempt to use this key. On the door to this room"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Oh please! Let's just open it!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Crescent:Yeah!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: Wait! It could be what he wants you to do!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Crescent took the key and walked up to the door. He turned the key and got shot through the keyhole! Everyone screamed at it!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: It's how the game works!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: HOW DO YOU KNOW?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: Because… *flashbacks* I played before…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Back at wilson steel, "WHAT?!" Screamed Papi. "They'll die in 2 hours if they don't get out?!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: Yes, Papi I know. But I assure you, if you follow the rules to my game by simply talking with me. Then you will see your son and Kedamono again. Papi then walked up to ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Papi: Look, I don't trust this guy. How do I know that what he says is true?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: Just talk to him. It will buy us enough time to trace the video signal!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Papi: Ugh, fine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Back at the house/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Everyone is walking around when Funny coughs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Corona: You ok?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Funny: Yeah I'm fine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"But she wasn't fine, because he coughed up a little bit of blood. M. Stain noticed a door with EXIT written on it. He kept breaking the door with a bat until Corona discovered something./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hey!" said Corona as everyone looked at his direction. "I found a door over here!". They opened the door which led to a basement. M. Stain found a note on a table saying "Don't go in the incinerator." walks to it and notices two antidotes in it. "Alright, who's going to get it?" said . It was complete silence until Corona remembered something. "I was outside when then someone covered my mouth with a rag with chloroform… I remember who it was… YOU!". Corona pointed at Alien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Is this true?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Alien: Yeah, I helped with the kidnapping…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Get in there… Or I'll kill you where you stand!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Alien got in but when he grabbed the antidotes, he then got burned and died while everyone screamed except for ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Shut up! Let's just go./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Back at Wilson Steel, everyone is annoyed of Jigsaws games and riddles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" : Look guys, this is what we should be doing to give the team time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Guard1: We don't have time for this!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Papi: Can I ask you a question?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: Yes?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Papi: Why are you doing this? Why do you do this?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: Well, I'm not the one behind this. But, I will tell you why master is doing this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Many years ago, master went to the doctors. When master was called, they broke the news. Master had cancer and they didn't catch it until it was too late. Master knew they didn't have much time left, so they drove themself to suicide. But it didn't work. Then they decided, that they would spend the rest of their days, testing the fabric of human nature. Master once said "Those who don't appreciate life don't deserve life."./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Papi:.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: If you can't handle this, how about I speak with the detective instead. Detective, do you have 15 minutes?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: No! We don't have 15 minutes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Corona sat down, not feeling good./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: Hey Corona, maybe we should keep moving./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop was looking around when she found rope in a couch./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: How did you find that?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Just before she could respond Kedamono bumped into her and said "We… We found a door."./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain walked through the door and almost fell into a pit, which is full of needles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: What is this?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Corona: Oh hey look, *points* another tape!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain picked it up and it said "Hello, Mirror Stain. To get to the antidote, you have to get in key in the needle stack."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: No way. I'm not doing it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: Well, you have too./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: You know what? No! I'm going to make you do it!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain points at Eepop./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: No! Please don't!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: If you can do it once, YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain then grabs Eepop as Popee says "Wait don't!", but it was too late./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain threw Eepop in the pit. "Well, go on! Get the key!" said M. Stain but Eepop was too terrified to move. M. Stain rushes her. Pressured, Eepop digs until she found the key and gives it to him. But, it was all in vain./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Augh! *turns to Eepop* YOU WERE TOO SLOW!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""It's not her fault!" said Popee as he and Kedamono where helping Eepop get out of the pit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Just- augh! WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: Wait… Weren't you in jail for murder?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Yeah but, I didn't do it!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Corona: Actually… Didn't we all go to jail once for a crime we didn't commit?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: Well, me or Kedamono never went to jail… Neither did Eepop…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Funny: Huh…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Back at the warehouse, Mr. Stain was getting angry. Look here you, where is this master you speak of?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: I don't know, but I can tell you where one thing is… Brown desk, second drawer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Papi heard this and looked. He saw files of the victims… "Stain… What are these?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw:*Whispers to Mr. Stain* those are the connection between the connections./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain's face turned to shock as Jigsaw continued. "And if they find out the Identity of Popee, he will be in danger.". Mr. Stain started to freak out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain left the others and came back to the safe room and finds the number two on the back of Crescents neck. He then realizes what the clue was and went to look for the others. Kedamono is walking down the hallway when he starts to couch pretty hard, then he noticed standing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: Your neck./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Kedamono: What about it?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Let me see it." M. Stain then try to grab Kedamono's neck. "Back off!" Said Kedamono as they then proceeded to fight. When Kedamono punched M. Stain to the floor, he ran. Everyone was in one room, wondering what to do next. Then suddenly, Corona started to have a seizure! Eepop was holding him trying to help but, he stopped and everything went silent. Kedamono ran into the room and yelled "RUN! Mirror Stain is trying to kill us!". Everyone ran in different directions, Kedamono run North, Funny ran South, and Popee and Eepop ran west. M. Stain walked into the room and saw Corona's dead body and walked towards it. "Number eight…" he said and then he noticed Popee and Eepop running, he then chases after them as Papi watches the feed in horror. Funny walks down a hallway and into a room where she sees, an antidote! She sees a note on it but just ignores it and tears it up. She reaches into it with one hand and finds that her hand is stuck and is being cut by hidden blades. She tries with the other hand but that gets stuck and cut too! walks in and sees her. He walks up to her and sees her number and starts to leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Funny:Where are you going?! Help!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: You no longer have any usefulness to me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Funny: NNNOOOO!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain then left to go after the others./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: What are we gonna do?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: I don- Wait…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop felt something against a wall. The wall was false and she broke it down, it was a tunnel!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: Down here!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: What about Kedamono and Funny?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: There's no time!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"They both ran and it led to the bathroom the Popee and Kedamono where in!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: Wait… I know this place… AUGH!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: What? What's wrong?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee: I think the poison is killing me!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Popee then collapsed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: Popee?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop tries to wake up Popee when suddenly, M. Stain walked in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain approached Papi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: What's wrong?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Papi: There's a man chasing my son! And I don't know where Kedamono is!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain walked backed to Jigsaw./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: Where are they?! I'm done playing these game!br /Jigsaw: Just sit down and talk. Then I will show you-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw got cut off because Mr. Stain punched him and the face and started brutally assaulting him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: SHOW ME!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: Ok... Just look at the buttons behind you…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain turned around and saw elevator buttons./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain: I already know his number… Tell me yours!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: No… You don't even know yours./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M. Stain:Hmm…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" walked to the mirror but he couldn't have it be cleared./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Well, there's one way I can do it…" he then proceeded to cut a piece of skin on the back of his neck. "Now, time for you to die." said M. Stain as he proceeded to walk towards Eepop. Popee ,who faked his collapse, grabs a hacksaw and slashes M. Stain's throat, killing him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw's sitting area turned out to be a lift and they use it to leave the building. When everyone hears the sound of the lift going down, they freaked out and tried to stop but it's already too late. The tech team tracks the video's source and is lead to a house, where they find VCRs playing pre recorded images. As Papi realizes that the game happened before they found Jigsaw, the timer expires and a large safe opens, revealing Popee and Kedamono inside, alive. Mr. Stain drives up to the house./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: Well, here it is. I'm going in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: Wait, take this. You'll need it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw hands a cassette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: Why would I need this?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Jigsaw: Just take it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain takes it and goes inside. He walks down the hallway and enters the bathroom. He sees something covering the tub. He goes to it and is attacked by a Pig-Masked figure and is knocked out. He awakens shackled to a pipe and see's a tape recorder. He remembers the cassette Jigsaw gave to him and put it in and hit play./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hello, detective. I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do this. When master dies, I'm going to take over and continue the work. Again, I am really sorry it has to be this way."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain looks up and see's Eepop standing in the doorway./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain: You fool! NO!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop: Game over./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mr. Stain:NNNNNOOOOOOOO!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Eepop closed the door./p 


End file.
